There are many cartons in general use which are formed from a single carton blank. In many instances, it is desirable to provide such cartons with a movable lid that can be moved between closed and opened positions so that materials may be removed from the carton. It is also necessary that these cartons be sealed after the desired materials have been dispensed therein so that there is no spillage during shipment and storage. Another desirable feature is that these cartons be provided with retaining means for holding the lid in a closed position, after removing a portion of the materials from the carton during actual use thereof, so that contaminating materials may not enter into the carton. This invention provides a carton formed from a single carton blank and having the foregoing desirable characteristics.